Staplers and stapling guns are extensively used commercially and in the building trades for such purposes as fastening plastic sheet to wood for the purpose of protecting it. Staples of this type are shown in the patent of Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,339 of Sept. 22, 1964. Such heavy-duty uses demand a rugged, long-wearing stapler and the user does not object to paying a high price for such a piece of equipment. Staplers also find use domestically, but for such purposes the stapler does need to be as rugged; furthermore, the homeowner would prefer not to pay the high price of a heavy-duty stapler. Nevertheless, it has been difficult to manufacture a low-cost stapler, because of the inherent high cost of the stamped metal parts and the labor involved in assembling these parts. Furthermore, even though the commercial version of a stapler can be fairly heavy in weight without presenting any problem, the home market needs a light weight stapler. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a stapler which can be assembled from a minimum number of parts.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a stapler which is light in weight and, therefore, readily adaptable to domestic use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a stapler which, although light in weight is, because of its design, substantially rugged.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a stapler which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.